


The Key to the Music Box

by thedoubleawe



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoubleawe/pseuds/thedoubleawe
Summary: Different One-Shots between Dimitri and Anastasia, not in chronological order since the ideas can come at different times. They can all take place before, during, or after the movie. (I do not own the rights to Anastasia or the characters)





	1. Chapter 1

Anastasia couldn’t sleep. She laid there with her eyes open, looking up at the bed above her. The words, ‘ _Romanv Curse,’_ kept repeating over and over in her mind. Pooka was sleeping on the edge of the bed; the rocking of the boat was not lulling her to sleep, no matter how hard she tried to close her eyes and go back into a deep slumber. The storm was over now. She turned her head and saw Dimitri laying on the floor with his blankets. ‘ _Dimitri,’_ she couldn’t help but think. He saved her. He woke her up from the nightmare she was having. Anastasia almost threw herself off the boat. No matter how rude he was in the beginning, he saved her life. ‘ _He never did thank me for the train. I guess now we’re even.’_ She sighed, and turned over.

            “Can’t sleep?”

            Startled, Anaya sat up and looked over to where Dimitri was laying. “Uhm.. Not really,” she whispered, for Vlad was sleeping above her.

            “Me neither.” Dimitri replied. He sighed and sat up against the wall to look over at her. “How are you holding up?”

            Anastasia clenched her jaw and shrugged. She already cried into his shoulder a couple hours before. She did not want to seem weak again. “Fine,” she answered stubbornly.

            Dimitri chuckled. “Too fine to go get some air?” Anaya shook her head, and Dimitri stood. He walked over to her and helped her out of the bed. They both tiptoed quietly towards the door; his hand in hers. She couldn’t help but think how nice it felt in hers. When he was holding her and escorting her back to their cabin, she felt safe. These feelings were foreign and… _weird_. Dimitri made her so frustrated, but she could not help but think about how nice he was to her lately. He _bought her a dress._ They were on the deck now; their hands fell away from each other’s. Dimitri put his arms on the railing looking down at the Baltic Sea. “I’d say the water looks beautiful, but considering what happened tonight, I figure you’d hit me.”

            Anaya gave out a small laugh, “Could you really blame me?” Dimitri smiled and shook his head. She could not help and see how his hair fell over his face as he stared at the water.

            “I can’t really blame you for anything I guess,” he looked at her as he said this. Her heart fluttered and her stomach danced. It felt almost as wonderful when they waltzed earlier. He turned his head back to the water. “Look Anaya, I think you are brave, as brave as they come, but you don’t always have to be. Vlad and I, we really do care for your wellbeing. I know it doesn’t seem that way, well the part about me. But I do.” She saw his cheeks turn a little pink. She would’ve teased him for it if her cheeks hadn’t heated up either. This small confession from him made her stomach turn, but in a good way. She turned to look at the water, not able to look at him when she replied.

            “Thank-you. I will always count on you two to help me until we reach our destination.” She knew it wouldn’t last forever. They would go their separate ways after they reached their goals. She knew that. So why did her heart break a little thinking about not seeing the man who has been a thorn in her side since they first met?

            “Of course,” Dimitri said. She couldn’t tell if there was disappointment in his voice when he said this. “Want to go back to the cabin?” Anastasia nodded and took the hand he offered out to her.

 

 

 

           

 

 

             


	2. Chapter 2

“ _There was this boy… this boy who worked in the place…”_ Dimitri couldn’t stop thinking about what Anaya- no _Anastasia_ said. She was the Grand Duchess Anastasia. Anastasia is alive. He thought she was dead. The girl who he would see in the place tormenting her siblings with pranks, running up and down the halls, being picked up by her father to dance, and singing a song with her grandmother. He must tell her. He has to say to her, “ _I am the little boy who saved you and your grandmother that night. Here is the music box I swore to myself I’d give back to you someday.”_

            Dimitri sighed. All the thoughts running through his head was starting to give him a headache. Anastasia came out of the house with a smile spread on her face. “Sophie is going to take us shopping in Paris for the Ballet! Can you believe it? Shopping in _Paris._ ” He held back from smiling. The excitement in her eyes made them sparkle. He wanted to waltz with her again, to feel her waist in his arms.

            “I have never seen you so upbeat before. Please, tell me where the real Anaya is,” Dimitri teased.

            “Ha-ha,” Anastasia said and rolled her eyes.

**XXX**

            Dimitri held up the rose Anaya gave to him before setting it back down on the table. They were going to the Russian Ballet tonight. He could not help but feel the excitement in his stomach in see Anaya again. Dimitri hummed as he began getting ready. He was not use to feeling this way with a woman. He was not completely innocent, by all means, but he had never felt this way, so emotionally invested. The flings he had were that. Just flings. The girls never turned into anything special in the end. They did not give him the feeling of soaring like Anaya gave him.

            Dimitri grabbed the top hat and his cloak, walking out of his temporary room. He had the music box from the past in his jacket pocket. If he gave it to Anastasia, would she gain her memory back? Dimitri clenched his jaw. He selfishly did not want her to remember. If she remembered, he would be a distant memory. He did not want that, yet he had to give her what she had been looking for her entire life. He could reunite her with her remaining family. That was what Anaya wanted at least, ‘ _and what Anaya wants, I want,’_ Dimitri thought. He was already stepping out of the car to where they were seeing the ballet. He sat outside of the steps, waiting for the others to meet up before going inside. Vlad came up not too long. He immediately started pacing.

            “I’m nervous,” Vlad told Dimitri. “What if she does not pass the test?”

            “We don’t have anything to be nervous about,” Dimitri replied. “She’s the princess.”

            “I know! I know!” Vlad exclaimed and went to go sit by Dimitri.

            Dimitri jumped up, “No, no. You _don’t_ know. I was the boy… In the palace. The one who opened the wall.” He then leaned down to Vlad’s ear and whispered “ _She’s the real thing Vlad._ ”

            Vlad’s face turned in to shock, and he shook his head. “That means our Anaya has found her family.” He stood up next to Dimitri. “We have found the heir to the Russian throne. And you-?”

“Will walk out of her life forever,” Dimitri interrupted him and started walking away.

“But-,”

“Princesses _don’t_ marry kitchen boys,” Dimitri said. Sadness struck in him as he said this. However, he knew it was true.

“I know! But-,” Vlad tried to explain.

“We’re going to go through with this as if nothing has changed.” It was the best. There was no point in getting his hopes up over the missing princess.

“You’ve got to tell her,” Vlad said angrily.

“Tell me what?”

Dimitri turned around, a little startled. She was absolutely stunning. Anaya’s red hair was up in a bun. Her jewelry shined in the night. He took off his hat as soon as he saw her. He hesitated, “How- how beautiful you look.” It’s not like he was lying; he _had_ to tell her how gorgeous she was.

“Oh. Thank you,” Anastasia replied. Dimitri held out his arm to her. She took his elbow in hers and they walked inside.

 Anaya had taken off her coat, and already walking up the stairs, while Dimitri was handling the tickets. He handed the man his cloak and top hat, and looked over to where he thought Anaya was. He had thought she was beautiful outside; there were no words to describe what he thought now as he looked at her from bottom to top. He navy blue dress fit her like a glove, with a blue, sheer, sparkling train attached to the back. She wore long white gloves and he had to keep repeating what those guards said all those years ago, “ _Princess don’t marry kitchen boys.”_ He didn’t realize his mouth was hanging open until Anaya looked at him. He shook his head. Angry at himself for showing so much emotion around her. He ran up the steps to catch up with her. There were a bunch of people standing near her, looking at her also. He felt protective of her, knowing everyone could also see her beauty. He held out his arm to her again, feeling possessive. Anastasia took it once more. ‘ _She’s mine. For tonight, she’s mine.’_ They walked up the stairs with each other, and found their seats. Dimitri took out the small binoculars he brought with him. “Look, there she is,” he whispered.

Anastasia took the binoculars and aimed them towards where the Dowager was sitting. He barely heard her whisper, “Please let her remember me.” They watched the play together, and he could see Anastasia twisting the playbill in her hands. Dimitri knew she would be nervous. When she started to tear the poor beaten paper in her hands, he took hers in his.

“Everything is going to be fine,” he promised. He was confident. Dimitri still had the music box with him. He could prove he was the little boy with the trinket. The play ended, not too long after that. “Come on. Guess it’s time.” They started walking towards where the Dowager was sitting. He could tell Anaya was still nervous. “Relax. You’re going to be great.” He turned towards her, but she had turned around, walking back to their seats. “Hey! hey, hey, hey, hey, hey,” he said, running back towards her and putting his hands on her arms. “Keep your head. Everything is going to be fine,” he said as he turned her back around.

 Dimitri held her hand in his until they got to the Dowager’s private booth. “Wait here. Just a moment. I’ll go in and announce you properly,” he turned around towards the door.

“Dimitri,” Anaya said. He turned back around immediately.

“Yes?”

“Look. We’ve been through a lot together.”

“Ah…” Dimitri said with a smile. His stomach fluttered.

“And I just wanted to...” Anaya and him moved closer together. Dimitri couldn’t help but hope she was going to prove his insecurities wrong.

“Yes?”

“Well…” Anaya looked down, breaking their eye contact. “Thank-you… I guess... Yes. Thank-you for everything.”

Dimitri turned away. Disappointed. “Anaya I….” he hesitated.

“Yes?” He could not help but wonder if that was hopefulness in her eyes. ‘ _Princesses don’t marry kitchen boys.’_

“I- I’m -I uhm,” ‘ _I’m a stuttering fool.’_

“Yes?”

“I want to wish you good luck I guess.”

“Oh…”

“Uh… Good luck,” he stuck his hand out and took hers in a handshake. ‘ _A handshake? What is wrong with me?’_ “Well here goes.” He turned around to the door and opened it. Dimitri closed the door.

**XXX**

Dimitri was thrown out the door by the guards the Dowager Empress sent for. He looked up towards Anaya. ‘ _This looks bad…’_

“This was all a lie, wasn’t it?” She asked. She turned away from him, hurt.

“No, no-,” Dimitri started to stand up.

“You _used_ me? I was just part of your con to get her money?”

“No, no, no, no. Look, it may have started that way, but everything’s different now. Because you really are Anastasia.” He said as he was trying to keep up with her fast pace. “You are!”

“Stop it!” Anastasia said. She turned around to face him and pushed him, “From the very beginning you _lied_. And I not only _believed_ you I _actually- Argh!”_ She turned back around.

Dimitri ran in front of her, “Anaya please! When you spoke of the hidden door with the wall opening, and the little boy,” he grabbed her hand and she snatched it away. “Listen to me! That was-,”

“No!” Anaya shouted. “I don’t want to hear about anything I said or remembered. You just leave me alone!” Dimitri grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. If she only listened to him, she would know the truth. Anaya kept trying to pull out of his grasp. However, he refused for her to turn around and walk away without hearing his side of the story. Dimitri did not see the slap coming until it hit him in his face. In shock and pain, he let go.

“Anaya please! You have to know the truth!”

**XXX**

He lost her. Dimitri figured she was back in the room she was staying at. He was thinking about what to do outside when he saw the Dowager Empress walking out of the building. Always quick with his mind, Dimitri came up with a plan.

 

   

 


	3. Chapter 3

                Anastasia was looking out the train window with the two men to Paris. She couldn’t believe it. She was finally going to Paris, and maybe find her family! This was what she was dreaming about since she was eight. Dimitri, one of the most irritating people on the planet, walked into their train compartment, putting his suitcase on the shelf above her. He tried to sit down across from her, but Pooka was occupying the spot and growled at him as he almost sat on top of him. “Hmmm… So, the mutt gets the window seat,” he stated, almost complaining. He sat down next to Anaya. Bored, she pulled out her necklace and began playing with it.

            “Stop fiddling with that thing,” Dimitri demanded. “Sit up straight, remember you’re Grand Duchess.” As he said this, Anaya folded her arms stubbornly and sunk even lower.

            “How do you know what Grand Duchesses do or don’t do?” Anastasia asked annoyed.

            “I make it my business to know,” he smirked.

            “Oh,” Anaya said and rolled her eyes.

            “Look, Anaya. I’m just trying to help, alright?” Dimitri said. He didn’t sound helpful though, more like bossy. Vlad even looked up from the passport he was writing on to look at him irritably.

            Anaya sat up and turned towards Dimitri. “Dimitri?”

            “Hmm?”

            “Do you really think I’m royalty?”

            “You know I do,” Dimitri replied, confidently, stating it as a fact.

            “Then stop bossing me around,” Anaya told him. She turned back to face the window, knowing he had no words to say back to that.

            Vlad chuckled, “She certainly has a mind of her own.” He gave Dimitri a knowing look.

            “Yeah. I hate that in a woman,” Dimitri retorted. Anaya turned back to him and stuck her tongue out. ‘ _That ought to teach him.’_

**XXX**

            The train ride seemed to last forever. Dimitri and Vlad went walking around the train. Anaya figured she would pull out a book to read while there was some peace and quiet. When she was about thirty minutes into her reading, Dimitri walked back in the train compartment they were staying in. He sat down across from her. Anastasia decided to ignore him and keep reading her book.

            “Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot,” Dimitri started to say, apologetically.

            Anaya lowered her book. “Well I think we did too.”

            “Okay-,”

            “And I appreciate your apology,” Anya cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

            “Apology? Who said anything about an apology? I was just saying-,”

            ‘ _Does he_ ever _stop talking? Can’t he see I’m trying to read?”_

 “Please. Don’t talk anymore. Okay? It’s only going to upset me,” Anaya said, cutting him off once more. She put down the book she was trying to read about Paris. ‘ _So much about learning where her family may live.’_

“Fine. I’ll be quiet. I’ll be quiet if you will,” Dimitri proposed stubbornly. ‘ _He’s such a child! Why does he have to be so infuriating?’_

“Alright. Fine I’ll be quiet,” Anaya agreed. She crossed her arms.

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Fine,” Anya argued, praying it was the last time. ‘ _Doesn’t this man ever give up?’_ Dimitri looked away from her. “Do you think you’re going to miss it?” She was curious.

“Miss what? Your talking?” Dimitri jeered.

“No! Russia,” Anastasia said baffled, and gestured towards the window.

            Dimitri almost laughed, “Nope.” He looked down towards his lap.

            “But it was your home,” She stated, not understanding his answer.

            “It was a place I once lived. End of story,” Dimitri was staying tight lipped about his connection to Russia. Anaya was just trying to get to understand him better. ‘ _I’m trying to be nice to him. Can’t he see that?’_

            “Well then you must be planning to make Paris your new home,” She predicted. ‘ _I mean, that makes sense. Paris seems to be a wonderful place.’_

            “What _is_ it with you and homes?” Dimitri demanded. Anaya was starting to feel frustrated, and stood up to leave the room. Dimitri immediately put his legs across the seat so she couldn’t get by.

            “Well for one thing, it’s something that every _normal_ person wants,” She started trying to push his legs off of the seat so she could get by, but he wouldn’t budge them. “And for another thing, it’s a thing where you, you know-,” Anaya climbed over his legs, standing on the seat.

            “What?” Dimitri asked.

            “Oh, just forget it!” Anaya growled. She was annoyed, angry, and upset. She _tried_ making small talk with the man who was a pain this entire time she has known him.

             “Fine!” Dimitri snapped.

            Vlad walked in as soon as she turned towards the door. Anaya sighed in relief. “Thank goodness it’s you. Just please, remove him from my sight!” She could see Dimitri mocking her, even though his back was facing the other way. ‘ _He’s so immature!’_

            “What have you done to her?” Vlad demanded to Dimitri. Anaya almost smirked.

            “Me? It’s her!” Dimitri accused.

            Anastasia threw her hands up in exasperation, “ _Ha!”_ She started walking out of the small compartment. She cannot stand being in such a small space with someone who’s sole job was to annoy her. She wondered what she did in her life to deserve this frustration.

**XXX**

            Anaya was woken up frantically. She jolted awake, realizing she hit someone, and they were groaning in pain. “Oh! Oh sorry! I thought you were someone-,” she stopped apologizing when she realized who it was. “Oh. It’s you. That’s okay,” Dimitri was a baby anyways. She doubted she hit him _that_ hard.

            He held her hand to pull her up. “Come on, we gotta go,” Dimitri said, walking out quickly.

            “Where are we going?” Anastasia asked, confused.

            “You broke my nose!” Dimitri exclaimed as he was already walking away. Anaya rolled her eyes.

            “Men are such babies,” she muttered. They walked down different train cars, until they were at a dingy looking one.

            “Ah, yes! Yes! This will do nicely,” Dimitri proclaimed.

            “The baggage car?” Anaya asked, disbelieved. Both men looked at her and shrugged, smiling big. “There wouldn’t be anything wrong with our papers, now would there maestro?”

            “Of course not your grace,” Dimitri assured. “It’s just I hate to see you forced to mingle with all those commoners,” he lied. Pooka started barking, and there was an explosion. “What was that?”

            “I don’t know. But there goes the dinning car!” Vlad exclaimed.

            “Get off of me!” Anastasia could barely breathe with his heavy body on hers.

            “I’m trying!” Dimitri stated. A few groans of pain after, he was finally off, and she could breathe again.

            “Uhhh… Dimitri,” Vlad called.

            “What?”

            “I think someone has flambéed our engine!” Vlad worried.

            Anaya and Dimitri walked towards him. They opened the door, Dimitri balanced on the small metal, “Something’s not right.” Anaya had to keep herself replying, ‘ _You think?’_ Dimitri handed her his coat and jumped up to the small handles on the train. “Wait here. I’ll check it out.”

            “We’re going way to fast!” Anaya projected. Dimitri leaped back down. She let out a little squeak in surprise. ‘ _How does he have such good balance? I’d probably would’ve died by now.’_

            “Nobody’s driving this train!” Dimitri shouted.

            “Huh?” Anaya couldn’t believe it. ‘ _No wonder we’re going too fast.’_

            “We’re going to have to jump!” Dimitri said. He began opening up the side door.

            “Did you say jump?” No way in hell was she jumping. Dimitri finished opening the door. The train was speeding by quickly. If they jumped, they’d die. “After you!” Anaya proposed, gesturing with her arm.

            “Fine. Then we’ll uncouple the car.” He ran back towards the engine. “Come on! I need a wrench, an axe, anything!”

            “Here!” Anaya heard Vlad say. She was walking around trying to find something that would really help. Pooka started barking. Anastasia started walking towards him. He was standing on a box that said ‘ _Danger. Explosives.’_ She had an idea. Anaya lit one of the dynamites, and started walking towards Dimitri.

            “Come on! There has to be anything better than this!” He demanded. She handed him the dynamite. “That’ll work.” Did she hear amusement in his voice? “Go, go, go!” They ran to the back of the car. “What do they teach you in those orphanages?” Dimitri asked, hypothetically. So, he _was_ joking. Huh. Who knew Dimitri had a sense of humor? She didn’t, but it was all kind of amusing. A grand duchess handing him a stick of dynamite. They put their heads down, preparing for impact. They heard a huge explosion.

            “The brakes are out!” Vlad cried.

            “Keep turning!” Dimitri worried. Vlad kept turning alright, and the wheel broke off. “Don’t worry. We have plenty of track. We’ll just coast to a stop,” Dimitri reassured. Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, they heard another explosion and the ground vibrated, all three fell from where they were standing. They turned towards the sound. The bridge that was coming up soon, broke in the middle. They all gasped in fear.

            “You were saying?” Anaya asked. She knew she shouldn’t be sassy in a life or death situation, but she couldn’t help it. She was freaking out on the inside. Anastasia tried to think of any possible solutions. Dimitri ran to the other side of the car, finding a heavy, black chain with a hook on both ends. 

            “I got an idea Vlad! Give me a hand with this!” Dimitri shouted. Vlad fell inside one of the boxes, so Anaya ran over to Dimitri to help him. “Hand me the chain,” he struggled, as he was hanging off the bottom of the train. Anaya started to hand him the chain. “Not you! Vlad!”

            ‘ _Are you fucking kidding me? We’re about to die and he’s_ complaining _about who to help him_ save our lives?’ Anastasia clenched her teeth. “Vlad’s busy at the moment.”

            Dimitri hesitated. He took the chain from her hands, seeing he had no choice. Dimitri went down and wrapped one hook around the underside of the train. She heard some wood tracks break loose from the ground. Dimitri freaked out and moved his head up quickly. He reached out his hand, and Anaya grabbed it, pulling him up. She didn’t realize how close he was. She looked and saw his brown eyes had small gold flecks in them. A crash interrupted her thoughts, and both of them looked at what it was. A tree broke, and it could have hit Dimitri while he was down there.

            “And to think that could’ve been you,” Anastasia said. She was worried for him, wondering how he could muster up the strength to hold onto the train so tightly. She moved back and let go of his hand.

            “If we live through this, remind me to thank you,” Dimitri commented. ‘ _Ha! Like he’ll ever thank me.’_ Yet, she could not help but feel a little surprised. Her and Dimitri started to push the other end of the hook off the train. “Here goes nothing. Brace yourselves,” Dimitri advised. Anaya prayed this plan worked. The hook dragged the tracks apart, causing everyone to fall back.

            “Well, this is our stop!” Anastasia proclaimed as soon as everyone stood back up and grabbed their luggage. The snow was spraying everywhere due to the train. It would make for a comfortable landing. They all shouted as they jumped. The jump hurt, she admitted to herself. She would most defiantly have a few bruises in the morning. They all managed to stand up and shake off the snow.

            “I _hate_ trains. Remind me to _never_ get on a train again,” Dimitri ranted. Anastasia almost nodded in agreement, but then she remembered who Dimitri was. ‘ _Yeah, sure, we almost died, but that does_ not _mean I will agree with this infuriating man! He will_ always _be this way.’_

 

 

 

 

 

           

             

           


	4. Chapter 4

“ _It was more a change of heart.”_ The words Dimitri said to the Dowager rang in his head. He was embarrassed when she brought up him working in the palace, knowing he was a peasant. he couldn’t take the money. Not after everything that had happened. Anastasia was now with her only living relative. He never stopped loving her. He couldn’t. Even after she slapped him, he could not, would not stop. Dimitri ached to talk to her alone to explain everything. She probably wouldn’t listen. ‘ _And why should she? Just because I love her and the chance she may feel the same is now obliterated?’_ Dimitri shook his head. Ridiculous. A ridiculous request to ask of her. He was walking down the steps when he saw her. Anaya was wearing a ball gown with a sparkling crown. ‘ _Princesses don’t marry kitchen boys.’_

            “Hello Dimitri,” Anastasia greeted.

            ‘ _I love you.’_ “Hello,” Dimitri said instead.

            “Did you collect your reward?” He could hear the taunting in her voice. Dimitri clenched his jaw.

            “My business is complete,” he did not feel like arguing. His heart already ached. Finding the next train to God knows where was his next task. He refused to stay here knowing his life would ever be complete.

            “Uh… Young man,” an old man addressed him. “You will bow, and address the princess as ‘your highness.’”

            “No, that’s not necessary-,”

            Dimitri put up his hand to keep her from talking, “Please. Your highness.” He bowed. ‘ _Princesses don’t marry kitchen boys.’_ “I’m glad you found what you were looking for.” ‘ _It obviously wasn’t me.’_

            “Yes. I’m glad you did too.” Anaya said. Dimitri almost laughed out loud. ‘ _Yeah. Sure.’_

            “Well then. Good-bye, your highness,” He bowed once more, for added effort, and just like many other times in his life, walked away from what caused him pain and heartache.     

**XXX**

            Dimitri walked into Vlad’s room and saw Pooka dressed up in some kind of armor. He cleared his throat to get Vlad’s attention since he could never seem to put the damn dog down. “Well, if you’re ever in St. Petersburg again, look me up,” he couldn’t keep the sadness out of his voice. “So long, Vlad,” he said and reached out to shake his hand. Vlad took it, and pulled him in for a short hug.  

            “Ah, my boy… You’re making a mistake,” Vlad accused.

            “Trust me, this is the one thing I’m doing right,” Dimitri said confidently. ‘ _Why did the right thing have to hurt so much?_ ’ He surprised himself by walking over to the mutt and saying goodbye. He walked back to his room and packed his stuff, not looking back as he walked to the train station.

**XXX**

The line for the train was so long. So long in fact, he questioned if he was really going to leave her behind. What happened to him? Dimitri was always stubborn, why was he giving up so easily? This was unlike him. Then again, Anaya eventually made him this way. He took out the rose she gave him that night they went shopping in Paris. His fingers stroked the petals of the rose. Dimitri smiled. Anaya and him hated each other in the beginning, but once they boarded the Tasha, something changed. “You’re next,” the woman behind him patted him on the shoulder. He couldn’t do this. If he left for St. Petersburg, Anastasia would no doubt marry some old man in an arranged marriage. She would be miserable. ‘ _I’m doing this for her, not for me,’_ he tried to reason with himself, as he ran back towards the party. He sprinted as fast as he could. Dimitri was so relieved he was in shape, or else this would be way worse. All that was on his mind was _her._ He had to get back to _her_ so he could let her know how he felt. No more waiting. He was tired of this back and forth between them. Dimitri refused to be a coward this time, and tell Anastasia how he felt. He was running towards the bridge when he saw them. ‘ _Rasputin,’_ and suddenly the reason why everything kept going wrong with the train and Anaya almost throwing herself off the boat, clicked.

            “No one can save you!” Rasputin yelled with confidence.

            “Wanna bet?” Dimitri said and punched him in the face. Without thinking, he dived towards Anaya, to save her from falling off the broken bridge. He reached his hands out toward her.

            “Dimitri,” struggled Anastasia. She put his hands in his, pulling herself up. “If we live through this, remind me to thank you.” ‘ _She will not die.’_

            “You can thank me later.” ‘ _When_ I’m _dead.’_

**XXX**

When Anaya pressed on the glass vial, the statue of the horse disintegrated. A piece of the debris, however, hit him on the back of his neck. Everything went black.

**XXX**

            He was dead. At least, it felt like he was dead. He couldn’t feel anything. ‘ _Wait... what does this do?’_ Dimitri moved his arm, without really realizing what it was. ‘ _Hold on…’_ Eventually, he sat up, groaning. ‘ _Why can’t I open my eyes? I really am dead, aren’t I?’_ He heard someone gasp. Before he knew it, he was slapped in the face. “ _Ouch!” ‘Fuck, that really hurt.’_

            “Dimitri!” Anaya couldn’t contain herself, and threw herself on him. Dimitri felt so much pain.

            “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, let go, let go,” Dimitri almost fell back onto the ground.

            “Sorry…” Anastasia apologized.

            “Yeah. I know, I know. All men are babies,” he said as he began to stand up.

            “I thought you were going to St. Peter-,” Anaya began.

            “I was.” Butterflies danced in Dimitri’s stomach, knowing what was about to come next.

            “You didn’t take the-,” confused, Anastasia said.

            “I… couldn’t…”

            “Why..?”

            ‘ _Well here goes nothing.’_ “Because… I…” Dimitri began. The space between them began to lessen. She put his hand on his shoulder. He could feel his heart beating a million miles a minute. Millimeters away from her lips, Pooka barked and they separated. He wagged his tail with the crown in his mouth. ‘ _Princesses don’t marry kitchen boys.’_   Dimitri grabbed the crown from Pooka and looked at _Princess_ Anastasia. “They’re waiting for you.” She took the item out of his hands and looked up at him. Not daring to see what was in her eyes, he turned around to walk away.

            “So that’s it? You save me multiple times, and then leave me?” Anaya demanded.

            Dimitri kept on walking, “It’s complicated.”

            “Complicated? How is this complicated?” He turned around to face her. The crown was by her side, and he could see the hurt in her eyes. Dimitri instantly felt guilty. ‘ _I do nothing but hurt her anyways.’_

            “ _Pincesses don’t_ marry kitchen boys,” he stated.

            Anastasia clenched her jaw, “Says who?”

            “Says anyone with a brain.”

            Fire lit up in Anastasia’s eyes, “Oh? So now you’re insinuating I’m _stupid_?”

            “No, Anaya. That’s not what I’m trying to say.”

            “Really? Because it sounds like it. And you know what _I_ think Dimitri?”

“What _do_ you think, your highness?” Dimitri growled.

            “I think you are nothing but a coward. You’re just scared that if we did get married, people would whisper about you. The conman from Russia, marrying the long, lost princess,” Anaya accused. Dimitri clenched his jaw.

            “You know nothing,” he whispered.

            “Then enlighten me. Tell me why. _Fight_ for me Dimitri,” Anastasia demanded. Dimitri shook his head and turned away. “ _Fight for me god dammit!”_ Anaya screamed at him. Her shrill pierced the air. He knew he couldn’t take a step away, but he couldn’t turn back around and face her, knowing that if he did, the battle would be lost, and she would win.

            “You’re a princess. You found your family. Isn’t that enough for you?” Dimitri whispered, looked down, and clenched his jaw.

            “Back at the party, I didn’t realize I was looking for you until my grandmama all but pointed it out. I then understood that this life wasn’t for me. I love my grandmama with all my heart, but without you, I knew I couldn’t live this life. It’s _boring,_ and my heart would have ached _every single day_ if I never saw you again,” Anaya admitted, closed the distance between them, and grabbed his arm. His stomach danced. Dimitri turned back to look at her.

            “Are you sure? I don’t want you to wake up in a couple of years and regret the life you turned away. For me.” He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if, no _when,_ that happened.

            Anaya threw her head back and laughed. She had both of his hands in hers now. Dimitri looked at her while she laughed. It rang through the air. “Oh Dimitri, I’m sure I’ll regret it the next time I’m screaming at you. But in the end, it will all be worth it,” she smiled at him. “Do you give up trying to fight me on this now?”

            Dimitri sighed. She was so demanding. However, he knew this battle was over. He moved one of his hands away from hers, and cupped her cheek. “Yeah… I guess so,” Dimitri said, defeated.

            “Good,” Anaya smirked.

            “What now?” Dimitri asked as they started walking back towards the party, hand in hand.

            “I have an idea,” Anaya said, as she led him. He was sure she was going to lead in the many years to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Anastasia, get back here!” her father called. Anastasia, only seven, giggled and ran away. She had put a frog in Olga’s bed. ‘ _That ought to teach her not to mess with me,’_ she thought. Olga had made her so frustrated. She criticized her dancing, saying Anastasia had two left feet. Anaya would have cried, but she learned how to be a big girl. Her head turned around, as she was running, making sure she lost her father along the way. Right as she began to turn around, she bumped into somebody and they both fell back. Anastasia groaned in pain. She was sure her and whoever, the person was, bumped heads.

            “Why don’t you watch where you’re going?” she heard the person snap.

            Anastasia looked over, seeing a little boy also on the ground. His clothes were torn, and his brown hair was falling in his face. When he looked up, he immediately blushed. “I am so sorry your highness. I wouldn’t have said that if I knew it was you,” the boy said. He stood up and bowed.

            “No, no it’s okay. I was just trying to run from my father,” Anastasia started. The boy took out his hand to help her up, and she willingly took it. “I don’t know if I lost him or not. He’s really mad at me…” she looked down, ashamed.

            “What did you do?” the boy asked, tilting his head,

            “You know how my older sister Olga woke up screaming this morning?”

             “Yes. She woke everyone up,” the boy became suspicious.

            “Well… I put a frog in her bed…” Anaya blushed and looked down.

            The little boy burst out in laughter. Anastasia clenched her fists, embarrassed. “Why did you do that? That’s not very princess like,” the boy scolded, teasing.

            “She told me I couldn’t dance. She really hurt my feelings,” Anaya could feel the tears coming. She refused to cry. ‘ _I’m a big girl.’_ The little boy’s smile disappeared. He could see the hurt in her eyes.

            “Hey, hey, hey, it’s alright,” he began. He walked up to her, putting his hands on her arm to console the princess. “I’ve seen you dance before, and I don’t think what she said is true.”

            “Really?” sniffled Anastasia. She looked up at him. He was so nice to her. None of the servants talked to her. They were always scared of her and her family. It was nice to have a friend.

            “Yes. I really do think so,” said the boy truthfully.

            “Do you think you could dance with me?”

            “I… Uhm….” The boy blushed _hard._

            “Please?” Anastasia begged. She gave him the look her father always said ‘yes’ to. She even pouted for good measure!

            “I could get in trouble,” the boy worried.

            “Aren’t I the boss of you?” she asked him.

            “Well y-yes, but-,” the boy stammered.

            “Then dance with me!” Anastasia demanded. “I have to practice somehow, and you are a good size to dance with me,” she argued. Defeated, the boy sighed and grabbed his hands in hers. One of his hands went onto her waist, and the other grabbed her hand. He began leading her in a simple waltz. “Where did you learn to dance?” She asked curiously. Most palace servants did know how to waltz.

            “My mother taught me after catching me watching people dance at the balls,” he answered.

            “Dimitri!” the boy turned around. The mean, old cook stormed towards him. “What are you doing? How _dare_ you touch the royal highness,” the cook yelled. He grabbed the boy by the scruff of his shirt.

            The boy, Dimitri, struggled out of his grasp. “Put him down!” Anastasia demanded.

            The cook looked over to her, embarrassed, and dropped him on the ground. “I am so very sorry, your grace. I will remove this boy out of your sight, and punish him severely.”

            “You will do no such thing,” Anaya proclaimed. “I asked him to dance with me because I needed practice, and all of the boys I practice with are either too big or small. This boy is my friend, and you will cause him no such harm. He was nothing but sweet to me.”

            Puzzled, the cook bowed. “Of course, you highness.” He turned to leave. The cook bent down to the ground and murmured something in the boy’s ear. Dimitri looked down, ashamed.

            Anastasia walked over to him and helped him up. “Thank you,” Dimitri said to her. She smiled.

            “Anastasia?” her mother called.

            Anaya let out a small squeak, and her eyes got big. “ _I have to go!”_ she whispered. She threw her arms around the boy’s neck, giving him a hug. “Thank you for dancing with me!” Anastasia gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned around, running away.

            Dimitri, dazed, put his hand up to where her lips touched. The words from what the cook murmured to him rang in his head. ‘ _Princesses don’t marry kitchen boys.’_


	6. Chapter 6

            Anastasia did not mean to eavesdrop. She was walking down the hall to Vlad’s room to ask him what time they were planning to leave for the ballet, when she heard Dimitri speak inside Vlad’s room. He said a name, a woman’s name, “ _Christina.”_ It was almost as if Dimitri had said her name in a loving sigh. Anaya told, no, _demanded_ herself to turn around, knowing it was none of her business, however, she did not. Her feet stuck like glue outside the doorway.       

            “Ahhh yes. Christina… With the golden hair and hazel eyes. She is beautiful, isn’t she?” Vlad responded to his sigh. Anaya heard Dimitri start to hum a melody.

            “She is quite tantalizing, isn’t she? It’s hard to picture her face right now.”

            “Do you miss her?”

            “Yeah… I miss her,” Dimitri said wistfully.

            “Will you go back to St. Petersburg, then, after Paris?” Vlad asked.

            She heard Dimitri sigh. “I don’t know yet, Vlad. I told her I’d come back, but with everything that has happened….” He trailed off. “I don’t know if I can leave it all behind. Leave _her_ behind.”

            “I know. It’s not entirely your fault. You couldn’t have predicted this. Although, I did,” Vlad bragged a little. Anaya _swore_ she could hear Dimitri roll his eyes.

            “Princesses don’t marry kitchen boys,” Dimitri proclaimed. Anastasia could feel tears in her eyes. How could she, a poor orphan, compete with a _princess?_

            “So you really do believe-?”

            “I know she is Vlad. She is the real deal,” she heard the sadness in Dimitri’s voice. ‘ _Why is he so sad if this Christina is the one for him?’_ Anaya didn’t understand.

            “You’re going to at least write Christina a letter if you change your mind, right? She’s a pretty young woman who doesn’t deserve her heartbroken.”

            “I’m going to have to go to her no matter what Vlad,” Dimitri said, defeated. “I have no future in Paris.”

            Anaya, with tears in her eyes and her heart breaking, ran back to her room. ‘ _I have no future in Paris.’_ She should have known. He’s a conman. A conman who is going to marry a beautiful princess, and there was nothing she could do about it. Unless… Anastasia ran to the closet in her room and grabbed the dress Sophie forced her to buy. Anaya felt uncomfortable wearing something so gorgeous on her when she tried it on earlier. Sophie thought she looked so amazing in it, Anaya knew she had to buy it. She knew Sophie was going to murder if she didn’t. Anastasia pulled out the long, navy blue, floor length gown that fit her like a glove. ‘ _I’ll show_ him. _He won’t be thinking about Christina when he sees me in this.’_ She began taking off her clothes and preparing for the ballet.

 

_A/N: I know it’s really short. I have a headache and tons of homework to do also. Bleh._


	7. Chapter 7

_ A/N: Hey guys, it’s been a while on an update to this oneshot collection. Well to any of my works. I wasn’t getting inspiration for any of my works, and my personal laptop broke. I’m using my dad’s iMac thing (which I kinda hate. I miss my Microsoft word, but I’m using Google Docs rn…) and I really don’t like the idea of my parents seeing I write fan fiction lol. However, I felt the need to explain myself and I have inspiration for this particular work. So…. Here we go! _

  
  


Dimitri sighed regretfully. He was sitting on a curb outside of his and Anastasia’s small apartment in Paris. He took another swig of his drink and put his head in his hands. “I’m an asshole,” he told himself. Dimitri then laughed bitterly and looked up, “I’m an asshole!” he yelled to no one. People who were walking near him gave him weird looks and proceeded to walk faster. Dimitri didn’t care. He messed everything up; nothing mattered anymore. 

“How long have you been sitting out here, young man?”

“Huh?” Dimitri looked up from his hands and an ugly, old woman (homeless, Dimitri presumed) was standing over him. 

“How long have you been sitting out here?” She asked again.

Dimitri shrugged in annoyance. “Not long enough.”

“What are you avoiding?” the woman then proceeded to sit down on the curb next to him.

“My wife.”

“Ahh… I see… And what is it you did?” 

“What  _ I  _ did?” Dimitri chuckled. “Like  _ I  _ did anything.”

“Can I guess?” the older woman inquired. 

“Sure. Be my guest.” ‘ _ This is going to be amusing,’  _ Dimitri smirked inwardly.

“Hmmm…” The old woman thought and tapped her wrinkled fingers against her chin. “You forgot an anniversary.”

“Ha.” Dimitri laughed. “And who said this was  _ my  _ fault?”

“Well, considering she’s the one sitting inside and you’re the one out here in the cold… It seems like she’s winning,” Dimitri could see the amusement twinkle in the old woman’s eyes.

“Fair enough… But what if it’s both of our fault?” Dimitri inquired.

“Yes, I suppose fights are both of the persons involved faults… Most of the time… Now… Back to guessing…” The woman trailed off, and paused in thought. “You obviously did something bad to be sitting out here in this cold weather… Did she throw something at you in anger?”

“...Yes…” Dimitri admitted reluctantly. 

“Oh don’t tell me what I think you did, boy!” The woman almost shouted in anger or annoyance. Dimitri couldn’t tell.

“What?” Dimitri exclaimed.

“She’s pregnant isn’t she? And like a coward, you ran. Not only did you run, but you ran to the nearest bar, bought yourself a drink, and are now sitting on a curb with an old woman.”

Dimitri sighed. “Look old woman, I don’t need you to tell me that. I’m a coward, okay? I get it.” He proceeded to put his head in his hands as the guilt over flowed him. 

“Your wife needs you more than ever, right now at this very moment, and you are  _ still  _ sitting here?” The old woman stood up. “C’mon, boy. Go to your wife.”

“Eventually. Eventually I will go to her. Can you just leave, please?”

The old woman shook her head and began to turn around. “Asshole,” she muttered and walked away. Dimitri shook his head, not believing what happened. ‘ _ People,’  _ he thought in annoyance. Dimitri sighed for the third time and stood up. 

“Might as well and get it over with…” he told himself. He turned towards the door and began making his way back towards their apartment. Once he arrived at the door, he knocked and proceeded to open it. Anya turned his head towards him from the couch she was sitting in. Her eyes were red from crying and her skin was blotchy. Dimitri’s heart broke a little, knowing  _ he  _ did this to her.  _ He  _ made her cry. No one else. His feet moved towards her, he grabbed her face, and sat down on the couch, pulling her close to him. “I’m sorry, Anya. I freaked out.”

He heard her sniffle. “No kidding,” she whispered into his chest. Dimitri tried not to smile.

“We can do it. I just… Wasn’t expecting it. Please forgive me?” He pulled her away to look at her face, pleading with all he had. 

Anastasia sighed and looked away. “I kind of have to…”

Dimitri smiled and gave her peck on the lips. “Good. Now… I think we need to find a new apartment for the baby…”

Anya laughed, “Yeah. Okay. I’ll talk to Grandmama. She’d love to help. Especially when she hears about why.”

Dimitri groaned. “Do we  _ have  _ to tell everybody? I mean, we can just  _ not  _ tell them and when the baby is born they can find out.”

His wife gave him a look of confusion. “Dimitri, they will be able to notice after a few months.”

“So?”

Anya rolled her eyes. “Whatever. We’ll tell them when we see them. Deal?”

“Deal,” Dimitri glared. As soon as the word left his mouth, there was a knock at the door. 

“Ohhh… I wonder who that could be…” Anya said innocently and ran to the door. 

“Anya… Don’t you do it…” Dimitri demanded.

Ignoring him, as always, Anastasia smirked and opened the door. “Awwww Grandmama it’s so good to see you…” Dimitri rolled his eyes, but the smile that was on his face stayed. His family was about to get a little bigger.

  
  


_ A/N: Yay!!!! Let me know what you guys think. Sorry for typos.  _


End file.
